


Wanna Bet?

by Icylightning



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bold Len, First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Barry, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bet, kinda pre-slash, shy Barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Len challenges Barry into something which he will never forget in his life.





	Wanna Bet?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!! It's been a long time since I wrote something on Coldflash. I hope you guys like this one shot. 
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

A bar is a hundereds of conversation told in loud voices, all of them competing with the rock music that dominates the atmosphere. The smoke twisted in its artistic way, forming curls in the gloom illuminated by the bright shiny lights

Len winds his way through the warm bodies to order a drink, a dark local beer. He heard few words here and there on how hot and cute the new bartender was. On reaching the counter, the criminal's eyes fell on a familiar back and ass which was turned towards him. How could he forget that cute tight ass which has become his weakness from the day his eyes fell on the perfect globes. The said person was picking up a bottle of beer from the shelf. A small curve forned on the edge of his mouth knowing exactly who the person was behind the bar counter "Hello I'm a thief and I'm here to steal your heart"

Barry spun around at the voice so quickly that the beer bottle nearly slipped from his hands. He sucked in a breath when he saw Leonard Snart aka Captain Cold standing infront of him. The hero came close to him and hissed "What are you doing here Snart?"

Len hummed with a smirk "I could ask you the same question" he waved his hand around "Not exactly the place for kids" 

Barry rolled his eyes "I work here" Len raised his eyebrows eyeing the hero curiously "You got fired?"

"What? No! I still work at CCPD" 

"That doesn't explain why are you eager to serve drinks in a gay bar"

"It's none of your business Snart. You should go before I get you arrested because last time I checked you are still a criminal"

"Cute" Len leaned in a little "Why not you tell me the real reason and I'll be gone like I never existed"

Barry huffed out a breath and looked around. He ducked his head down as he whispered "I'm a running a little short on money...I moved out from Joe's and I pay rent with my salary but you know I've high metabolism and how I need a lot of food... also being flash doesn't exactly scream money"

Len gave a small nod "And you're okay working in here?" 

Barry shrugged "People barely know about this place since it's a gay club" he blushed lightly at the last words which Len found it adorable "...ah..the money is good. I'll just work for couple of months to cover up some expenses"

"People are talking about you in here and let me say not in a healthy way" Len remembered how some guys were talking about Barry like he was some kind of juicy meat

"I don't care. Anyways you can leave now that you got all the details of my life" 

Len tapped on the counter desk "I've an offer for you..." Barry cut his words off by holding his hand out "I'm not going to be a part of your heists Snart. If you're planning to steal..." 

"Wanna bet?" 

"Bet?" 

Len smirked "For 3000 dollars. The winner takes all" Barry's eyes widened "Didn't you hear a word I said? I don't have money Snart!" 

Len rolled his eyes at the naive boy "I bet I can kiss you without touching your lips" 

Barry blinked looking shock with mouth partially open "K...Kiss?" The grin on Len's face widened "Yes a kiss Barry. A touch of my lips on yours"

Barry swallowed thickly "And...you can do it... without touching me?" 

"Yes"

"If you loose?" 

"Like I said 3000 dollars" 

Barry thought for a moment. 3000 dollars for a kiss. It was only a kiss after all, thought the hero. The man doesn't need to know he has a teeney weeny crush on him. There was no way Snart could kiss him without touching. He will loose the bet and get a kiss from his crush which would be a win win situation for him. He gave a tiny nervous nod and what happened next was like a dream come true

Len leaned in closer and gently cupped Barry's face into his palms like he was holding the most precious thing in the whole world. Barry inhaled sharply. Their lips crushed together and Barry felt like he was walking on air. It was magic the way Len's lips connected with his. Sparks flew in every direction and the world was slowly disappearing around them. It was a small yet warm kiss. Barry didn't know a kiss so innocent could be so intimate and electrifying

Len pressed his lips little harder before pulling back. Barry fluttered his eyelids trying hard to bring himself back in real world. The familiar smirk on Len's face bursted his dream bubble "Hey! You touched me! You loose. I won 3000 dollars!" 

Len sighed "Guess you're right" he reached out into his pocket and pulled out the cash "You win Scarlet" Barry beamed happily as he took the money "Now I don't have to work here anymore. I won!" 

"Me too" said Len and walked out of the bar. Barry stood confused for few seconds before his eyes went wide again. Snart kissed him so he could give him money. He looked at the cash in his hand and saw a piece of paper which had a small note followed by a number. Barry read the note 'Do you like sales? Because if you're looking for a good one, clothing is 100% off at my place. Len' he laughed lightly and was glad the man was not here to witness the deep blush that crept on his face "Len" he whispered the name like it was inked to his heart. Barry pocketed the cash and used his speed to get out of the club. He did have a great sales offer to attend.

THE END :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
